a longing in our hearts
by The passion of fire
Summary: as eragon has left everything behind he and saphira make amazing discoveries and find a new home for the riders. can he mend his broken heart. EVENTUAL LEMONS MAYBE
1. 1: A New Home

**** I own nothing all goes to CP****

**also this is my first fanfic ever and constructive criticism would be nice **

* * *

**QUOTE FROM THE END OF BOOK**

* * *

"Arya," he said. And he whispered her true name. A tremor of recognition ran through her.

She whispered his true name in response, and he too shivered at hearing the fullness of his being.

He opened his mouth to speak again, but Arya forestalled him by placing three of her fingers upon his lips. She stepped back from him then and raised one arm over her head.

"Farewell, Eragon Shadeslayer," she said.

And then Fírnen swept down from above and snatched her off the deck of the ship, buffeting Eragon with the gusts of air from his wings.

"Farewell," Eragon whispered as he watched her and Fírnen fly back toward where Roran still stood upon the distant shore.

Then Eragon finally allowed the tears to spill from his eyes, and he clutched the railing of the ship and wept as he left behind all that he had ever known. Above, Saphira keened, and her grief mingled with his as they mourned what could never be.

In time, however, Eragon's heart slowed, and his tears dried, and a measure of peace stole over him as he gazed out at the empty plain. He wondered what strange things they might encounter within its wild reaches, and he pondered the life he and Saphira were to have—a life with the dragons and Riders.

_We are not alone, little one_, said Saphira.

A smile crept across his face.

And the ship sailed onward, gliding serenely down the moonlit river toward the dark lands beyond.

* * *

**END OF QUOTE**

* * *

As Eragon woke underneath saphira's protective wing he immediately started to weep at all that they had left behind in alagaёsia for not only had he left behind his remaining family, but also his only true love Arya.

_Oh but you forget you still have me little one._ Saphira reminded him.

_You're right, I should not dwell on the past for that grows tiresome._ Eragon replied in kind

_Let us fly to get our minds off such brooding thoughts._

As they flew around he, Saphira and the Eldunarí looked for suitable homes for the new dragons and riders to come.

And so the days continued as this, Eragon would wake then fly around the ship at a great height searching the land for a new home.

Soon days turned to weeks and weeks to months. After nearly a whole year, Just as all was starting to seem bleak A small set of mountains appeared on the horizon which he knew must be huge and even the beor's would fall in their shadow for Eragon could see them shimmer as though looking at them from underwater. At this sight the elves who were with him rejoiced for we could feel it deep down that our journey had finally come to an end.

As if just to taunt us the mountains began to grow in size and it took nearly another week to reach the forest that fringed the base of the mountains.

_Let us go to explore little one for the time has come to see our new home._ Saphira told Eragon.

_Gladly_ replied Eragon.

As they followed the river through the forest Eragon saw that the river ran between two of the mountains. As they flew through the valley what they saw filled them with joy and awe. For sprawled below them lay a beautiful lake if that is what you would call it for it was so large it dwarfed the size even of vroenguard and in the middle of this lake lay an island nearly the size of vroenguard with rolling hills and plains. And in the center of the island a small mountain no larger than one of those of the spine. Yet it looked no more than a large hill when dwarfed by the towering mountains surrounding the lake.

Upon further inspection both Eragon and Saphira noticed that along with millions of caves doting the mountains many of which were large enough to comfortably nest a dragon twice the size of Belgabad, there was only one exit and that was the valley they had entered through for even the mightiest of dragon nor any other race could scale these mighty mountains. There would also be more than enough food in the forest surrounding the mountains.

After a long discussion on distance between here and Alagaёsia he and Saphira decided that even though it had taken them nearly a year to reach here that by dragon one could reach the Alagaёsia in no less than two or so weeks. For the path that the elves had taken had been a wandering one and plus they didn't get to fly the entire way unrestrained.

_I can tell that your heart longs to go back to see Arya but we must finish our duties here, but you should however do your mirror-talk-thing you do to speak with her._ Saphira told him as they were leaving to tell all of this to the elves.

As soon as they reached the ship Eragon went to get a mirror to relay the amazing news to the kings and queens of Alagaёsia then he said, "Draumr kópa," and many other words besides, reciting a spell that would allow him to not only see but speak with others at a distance. The mirror shifted to a black color as the spell took hold it soon shifted to the hall of Ilirea and soon a servant of Nasuada a servant slightly shaken he asked what I needed. I said "send Nasuada to so that we may speak."

Soon Nasuada appeared in front of the mirror her face bright with a smile but a frown upon her eyes.

* * *

**wont post until given at least 3 post, thats not much is it pleeeeeeeeeease**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N sorry its been a little while enjoy**

Chapter two

Soon Nasuada appeared in front of the mirror her face bright with a smile but a frown upon her eyes. "Ah it is good to see you again Eragon, I trust that you have found a good place for the new dragons home."

"Yes we have and it is better than we could have ever imagined" and so Eragon went on telling her of all that had come to pass.

"And how long of a journey do you think it will take to make it back to alagaësia by dragon?" nasauada inquired.

"If met with good skies no more than a week." Eragon told her

"I am glad to hear this" she replied

As Eragon looked at her he asked "What troubles you so much for I can see that you are troubled by your eyes?"

She gave a long sigh "Eragon even though you had gone through the entire land and freed those whom Galbatorix had forced into swearing fealty for him there remain those who still remain loyal to him. This I expected to take place but the part that has me worried is the fact that they have grouped together they call themselves The Ondóttr är. (Flaming arrows) Luckily all that they have been able to do is raid a few small villages, although they have caused quite a raise of alarm. But these are not worries for you to handle for you have a great project already laid before you."

And so they talked about the going ons of their last year. Then she rose and said that she must go for she had other important things that she had to attend to.

And so Eragon contacted both Roran and Orik and had conversations with both of them in the things that had come to pass. Both seemed quite worried about the flaming arrows. But only Roran seemed to already know about them.

When the time came to contact Arya Eragon almost couldn't find the courage to do so. After a short battle against himself he finally gave in and contacted Arya. She soon appeared in front of the mirror.

She seemed happy. She said "Atra esterní ono thelduin, Eragon Shur'tugal."

"Atra du evarínya ono varda, Arya-Dröttning" Eragon replied in kind.

"I have great news for you for the two eggs that you left in my possession have hatched one to an urgal and one to a dwarf." she told him.

"That is amazing news but I believe that I can top it for after nearly a year of searching we have found a home for the dragons. The best part is that even though it took us a year to get to here it only should take about a week to get to alagaësia for our route was a winding one."

"This is good news indeed when you have built enough of the city for new riders contact me again for by then your new riders will be ready for the journey." And for hours they talked about all things. When finally their time was up and they had to leave Eragon reluctantly ended the spell.

As he went above deck he realized that it was late in the afternoon and that they were nearing the base of the mountains. So he jumped on saphira's back. As they flew to the island he told her of all he had talked about for he had kept his mind shut to her.

Also he told her his plans to build a keep on the top of the small mountain in the middle of the island. She told him that it was a great idea and so began the long work of rebuilding the new city.


	3. Authors note

A/N: So sorry guys I promise that this story isn't a troll my life just got extremely busy. hopefully i will have a new chapter posted within the next week or two.

And Again very sorry life and school caught up with me, but now I'm up and writing again.


End file.
